Maybe You're Right
by taitofan
Summary: Someone has an idea for the holidays, but his lover doesn't think it's such a good idea...


Maybe You're Right  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi and a tiny bit of het/necro  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Shaman King. Though if I had the chance to own Jun or Faust, I'd give anything I own!  
  
Author's note- Just in time for Valentine's Day, here's a Valentine's Day fic with my favorite couple. And to top it off, this is my first Shaman King fic. You might find a bit of OOCness, but nothing too major.  
  
Flames are nothing but pointless and annoying. CC, however, is helpful and really nice. Which do you think will get me to listen to you more? Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-23-04  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLE-"  
  
"Darn it, Horohoro, I said no and I mean no!"  
  
"Could you at least tell me why?"  
  
Ren Tao couldn't help but let out a sigh. Horohoro could be so utterly annoying! It made him want to pull his hair out. His own or Horohoro's, it didn't matter much. But at the same time... He was darn cute while whining. Not that he'd tell anyone that though...  
  
"If you want to know so badly, then fine; I'll tell you. I won't do it because it's ridiculous. There's no reason for doing it, intelligent or otherwise. I refuse to take part in your crazy scheme, and that's that. Understand?"  
  
Horohoro was internally smirking. Ren was going to lose this argument, no doubts about it. During his miniature rant, there was the lightest tint of pink on the Chinese boy's face. That meant he secretly wanted to do it, but had too much pride to give in to his desires. Oh well, Horohoro would cure that quickly.  
  
"I understand what you said, but I don't understand why you think that way. What's so silly about it? Are you ashamed or something?"  
  
'Great,' Ren thought, 'he's using the guilt trip against me. Well... It won't work this time! I'm not giving in! I'll-' His thoughts were cut short as he felt a finger trailing up his arm.  
  
"Come on Ren, don't be this way. It's just a little party, not an execution. There's no reason to be shy. And besides, you should show more holiday spirit!" Ren snorted at the thought.  
  
"I don't think Valentine's Day counts as 'holiday spirit'. And I'm not going to a Valentine's Day party. It's for couples and it's... Too pink." Horohoro rolled his eyes and moved in closer to the other boy.  
  
"Ren, in case you've forgotten, we *are* a couple. Though I completely agree about the pink..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts," the blue-haired boy insisted, taking Ren into his arms. "I know that no one knows about us, but it's time that we stopped hiding. I'm sick of only being able to hold you when we're alone. Aren't you?"  
  
Ren practically melted into his lover's embrace. It was true, he hated having to hide. He was a Tao after all, if anyone had a problem with his and Horohoro's relationship, then that was just too bad for them. If his sister could date her spirit, then he saw no problem with him dating a boy...  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Horohoro questioned, loving the feel of the shorter boy in his arms.  
  
"...You're right. It's time to come out to everyone. If Jun and Pyron can do it, so can we. You win; I'll go to the party."  
  
Oh yes, Horohoro knew this would happen. He barely ever lost an argument with his precious uke when it came to their relationship, and this one was no different. Only, this time they'd get to tell everyone about the way they felt for each other. He internally snickered again. It would take a while for Ren to get used to anyone seeing him being submissive...  
  
They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, before Ren broke it.  
  
"Horohoro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, even if you are annoying."  
  
"Of course," Horohoro replied with a small laugh. "I love you too."  
  
And as they held each other, somewhere up above a higher power was smiling down upon them. 


End file.
